devil_survivor_2_the_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Fumi Kanno
'Fumi Kanno '''is a member and the head scientist of JP's. Character Outline Appearance Fumi is intelligible women with short black hair tied in pigtails and grey eyes. She wears a white Chinese dress with cherry blossoms texture and matching white slippers, with her JP's jacket over it. In the anime, her Chinese dress is plain white. Personality A technical wizard, Fumi can come off as rude and cold due to her disinterest in dealing with people. She often lacks common sense and morals when she is deeply indulged in her research. Thus, she doesn't really care whatever the world will become nor having problems sacrificing someone as she, like Yamato, deems it necessary. She is shown to be quite confident of her abilities to excel at whatever she decides to dedicate time to, but admit that her research will never be 100% perfect, knwoing full well that there is no such a thing in science. Plot Overview 2nd Day, Monday's Turmoil She is first introduced by Yamato as the scientist responsible of JP's security and summoning system. She was supposed to be on stand by at JP's Osaka branch, but apparently had gone missing since Dubhe's attack. Hibiki, Daichi, and Io, are then tasked to find her in Osaka with the help of Hinako and Keita. After a brief skirmish against several demons, it is revealed that Fumi is the one behind the mass demon deployment in abandoned Festival Gate, and is also responsible for the hacker attack on JP's Osaka Branch under the influence of Botis. After Botis defeated Hibiki and his friends, she is commanded by him to execute her final task on inserting a system-breaking code so that the virus she created, Almadel, is restarted and thus eroded JP's Osaka Branch systems, eliminating Osaka's spiritual force defense completely. Afterwards, Fumi is released from her trance state and saved by Daichi in an unconscious state. When Merak appears, she's taken back to the base for medical care. After Merak's defeat, she's shown to regain consciousness. She is then briefly seen once again recreating JP's Osaka branch's defensive barrier from scratch after it was destroyed. She expresses slight disbelief at the fact that she herself is responsible for the program's deletion. She suggests Makoto to rest since she has been working all day and assures her that the Resistance won't do anything until tomorrow. 3rd Day, Tuesday's Disquet After Phecda was defeated, she managed to transmit into JP's Nagoya branch after taking back the system along with the infiltration teams sent that has been sent there, while Ronaldo and his resistance members have their hands full on preparing battle against Phecda, using the same way Ronaldo and his group had used to take over Nagoya branch a day before while they are fighting Merak in Osaka. She then tells that the next Septentrione will be a trinity that appear tomorrow to attack the three barriers that protecting Tokyo, Osaka, and Nagoya, at the same time and only Byakko-class demons capable to fight it, confirming Yamato's explanation. 4th Day, Wednesday's Changes Fumi transported to JP's Tokyo headquaters from Osaka to take a physical check up. On their way, she informs Makoto that even without the terminal, Yamato able to fly to Nagoya with his own power. However, the only apparent problem is the possibility that his body will suffer the burden since it requires huge amount of power. This makes her question Hibiki's relevance to the Chief, who went as far as personally rescuing him without JP's transportation. Makoto confirms that Hibiki would be a special weapon for them in response. During the physical examination, Makoto asked Fumi why there are suddenly a check up for all JP's staff, to which Fumi answers that they're just checking. The operation against Megrez is then initiated. She is beside Makoto while she was giving orders and explanations of their plan. When Makoto gave order to evacuate civilians, she reminds her that the destruction of the Septentrione is top priority, realizing that Makoto is not thinking clear. When the operation begins, Makoto approaches her in her room, telling Fumi to be on her position. Fumi reveals that she has found a sacrifice for the demon Lugh, Io. While the operation against Megrez commences, she and Makoto watches from the command center in Tokyo. After Megrez is defeated, Fumi and Yamato goes to inspect a weapon that has been kept by the Hotsuin family for generations, Brionac, intending to use it for later Septentrione battle since they don't have much time left. She then goes back to the base, watching the Void starts to engulfing the areas around them. 5th Day, Thursday's Shock Fumi and Makoto calls Airi and Hinako, giving them a task to summon two special demons necessary to defeat the fifth Septentrione, Alioth, Shiva and Kama. They are chosen based from their physical examination. In command center, she and Makoto then explains to Hibiki why Hinako and Airi are the only ones to go. During the dinner, she is the only eating casually with Yamato while the others are in no mood on doing so. She and Yamato explains about Polaris and interjects Airi's idea to defeat it, telling her that if Polaris is defeated, the world would plung into chaos, and compliments Hibiki for understanding the situation unlike the others. 6th Day, Friday's Partings She and several JP's members holds Io in a machine connected to Brionac in order to summon Lugh, the trump card to defeat the sixth Septentrione, Mizar. She is impressed by Io's perfect aptitude that fit to become Lugh's vessel, commenting that perhaps she was born for this moment. Knowing the success of the summoning, she is sure that words on comfort would be meaningless and won't say anything, instead telling Io to die for everyone's sake. She then tells Daichi and Hinako when both of them accused them on forcing her to become a sacrifice that they have her consent and it's even in writing. She then programmed hers and Makoto's cell phone to Nicaea since as much as she loath to admit it, it's stronger than the JP's summoning program she created. With tomorrow is the last battle, she tells Makoto to rest as well. Makoto then thanked Fumi for everything she had done, but Fumi tells her to cut it out, saying that unlike her who can be hard on herself, she did this because she liked it. 7th Day, Saturday's Variances Fumi joins the battle against Benetnasch, but is on stand by on a building while the rest of the summoners, excluding Hibiki, is directly fighting Benetnasch. When Benetnasch unleashes a sound wave that forcefully sends their demons back into their cell phones and unable to summon new ones, Fumi, who is outside the sound wave's reach, summons Trumpeter and uses its sound waves to distrupt Benetnasch's, allowing them to summon their demons once more. However, Makoto then received Fumi's death clip and tells her to run. Unfortunately, Benetnasch immediately notices Fumi and defeats Trumpeter. Fumi, knowing she's unable to make it in time to escape, tells Makoto to watch everything in her place. Whole heartedly accepting her fate, she only stands still as Benetnasch unleashes another beam, killing her. Last Day, Sunday's Fruitions Once the world is restored by Polaris to the day just before the invasion begin through Hibiki's wish, Fumi is revived along with everyone else and is last seen in her office, working on her program. She then receives an e-mail from Makoto that tells her good luck and invites her to hang out at weekend, making her smiled. Demon and Ability Despite being the one to handle JP's summoning program, Fumi hasn't summoned any demon or participate in direct combat. She is intelligent researcher, especially on anything technical, being the one to create the entire JP's security systems and an excellent hacker. She alone is enough to fix the transport terminal with 99% success rate. Demon *'Trumpeter: ' Fumi's demon. Trumpeter able to emanates its own frequency waves strong enough to counteract Benetnasch's own waves, blocking Benetnasch's demon revoking ability. Ability *'Almadel: '''A virus that Fumi created. This virus enables to interrupt the summoning system, temporarily stopping demons' movements, and also a system-breaking code, designed to erase any traces of the user and erodes the security systems completely. The password to activate the system-breaking code is Tzabaoth. Trivia *Her favorite foods are yorkshire pudding, roast beef, and sushi. *She's the only demon summoner that never directly participate in any combat. Category:Character Category:Female characters